<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Headcanon Background for "Do You Understand ?" by Fuzzy_Mat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071661">Headcanon Background for "Do You Understand ?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzy_Mat/pseuds/Fuzzy_Mat'>Fuzzy_Mat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DYU verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I just wasn't sure what to put for them since I don't talk about them much there, Markus Simon North and Josh are in the main story even if they aren't talked here, let me know if you want them in this too tho, world building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzy_Mat/pseuds/Fuzzy_Mat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just further info background on the characters and world of my work "Do You Understand ?"</p>
<p>It's not necessary to read, I just wanted to put more world building in a separate thing as to not bog down the main story line with too much exposition<br/>WARNING: There are some minor spoilers from the story here </p>
<p>I might add onto it, not sure yet</p>
<p>As always, my tumblr is <a href="https://fuzzynat.tumblr.com">fuzzynat</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 &amp; RK800 "Connor" Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DYU verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Headcanon Background for "Do You Understand ?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>World:</b>
</p>
<p>    This is Post Pacifist route and everyone lives (best ending)</p>
<p>    The actual events of the game take much longer, the revolution doesn’t end until towards the end of December to January.</p>
<p>    Some events of the game went a bit differently since the time is stretched and because mister Cage is dumb. Like Markus can’t do the weird look deviation thing for funsies. And Alice is human (even if not shown). And there were more revolutionary events that aren’t discussed but happened.</p>
<p>    Androids are also much more open about their inhumaness, they often act more human like around humans. However, while alone, androids tend to talk via their internal networks most often (some choose to outwardly speak only too, it’s just preference) and refer to themselves in less human manners. </p>
<p>    Okay ngl I’m not gonna get into how to fix this mess of a world Cage made, I’m going to idealize some things in this fic (like I made a landlord nice and not much ACAB- or really any cop stuff), this is merely for fic purposes. I ain’t gonna play moral battlefield with Cage’s dumbass for what started as a vent fic. Just know I don’t agree with a lot of the decisions Cage made for this game’s plot. </p>
<p>
  <b>Connor RK800:</b>
</p>
<p>    The RK800 model was made with less articulations in his face so as to cut corners given he was meant to just be a trial. -He needs to consciously run facial expression programs and they can be quite awkward.</p>
<p>    Same vein, Connor’s constant calibration, while also a stim, lack of tear ducts, and blinking glitch are also due to Cyberlife cutting corners</p>
<p>    Connor Has ADHD because I do so he does too</p>
<p>    He also stims by pacing or running, but he tends to do this in absolute private.</p>
<p>    He likes to change his hair color quite often to differentiate himself from Nines (He would change his eye color if he could), he does have Bryan’s curly hair but he still consistently styles it to the game style. There is a betting pool on what color he chooses for the week. Officer (not M.) Wilson is in the lead in number of bets won with Reed and Chen close behind. They bet on who gets to choose the donuts that week.</p>
<p>    His wardrobe style consists of button ups (black, white and floral), turtlenecks, a dark grey blazer, knee length black coat, black jeans, and dress shoes (often Cyberlife ones since they’re just slip ons essentially)</p>
<p>    He has killed/hunted way more deviants (and humans) than in game Connor. When he isn’t with Hank, Cyberlife ordered him to simply hunt down and dispose of any deviants he could find. (they wanted results they just played nice with the law for show)</p>
<p>    While he wasn't cruel and let all deviants he met with Hank go (except Rupert), any deviants he found while "off duty" did not receive the same mercies (<s>some would even be found mangled beyond recognition</s>). Hank really amplified the humanity in him but only when present. It was also easier to ignore orders when he had a scapegoat.</p>
<p>    He also remembers all prior iterations of himself; while the corruption in memory is still there, it was used to condition him in “right” from “wrong”. </p>
<p>    He spent a lot more time with Amanda especially during early trials as well so his loyalty to her is very deep and she is like a mother figure to him.</p>
<p>    This is Connor model -54. Past 3 models deactivation: Fell with Daniel while protecting Emma (Successful mission); Success w/ Carlos’ android, but he still self destructed and got shot in the interrogation room when trying to stop them; Stratford tower kitchen but the deviant crushes his thirium pump before running leaving him unable to be saved. </p>
<p>    He did go up to the roof and saw how Simon was left behind, but he thought about how Hank would be displeased if he killed this android in front of him, given prior results, so he left back to the kitchen last second. Simon knows he left him alone but he doesn't know why.</p>
<p>    *pats his head* this boy can hold so much unprocessed trauma</p>
<p>    Also this Connor is not an “uwu soft boy”, he is a bastard man. A nice bastard man, but a bastard man none the less. He will sell you to Satan for a single corn chip (/j). He is severely touch-starved though.</p>
<p>    He is very bad at expressing and showing his true emotions in a way that makes sense since he’s spent the last, however many, iterations putting himself in a tomb of denial, fear and anger in order to survive. He often expresses nothing or in a manner that he feels will benefit him (arguably manipulative but he is in constant survival mode still). (<s>unless he gets too overwhelmed by his own emotions like hella overwhelmed</s>)</p>
<p>    He wasn’t necessarily “deviant” when a machine, his social relations and general programming just saw the act of being more emotionally expressive as giving him a higher chance of not being killed by his handlers. Basically “if they think I’m like a cute roomba, they won’t kill me as easily”. He still experienced frustration, fear and other emotions he ignored, but he was under command (with code and external pressures), his own AI just got fucky and advanced without anyone realizing it (<s>from trauma</s>). </p>
<p>    Cyberlife did plan for deviancy despite it, there was even a backup plan to let Connor deviate that would then lead to a take over of the deviants, but he wasn't made deviant from the start. They placed the "Just in case" switch with Amanda that would lead to the override for an "optimal outcome". </p>
<p>    The books in his apartment are random books hes bought from a thrift store, but there are some mystery books and a sea creature encyclopedia in the mix. - The manta ray plush is a gift from Hank, the Whale is a gift from Nines.</p>
<p>
  <b>Connor (Nines) RK900:</b>
</p>
<p>    He looks and sounds exactly like Connor. Height, build, face, voice and everything is the exact same except he has blue eyes.</p>
<p>    Arguably Nines’ system name is still registered as “Connor” but he just never felt the need to change it since he just goes by Nines anyways.</p>
<p>    He has more articulations in his face, even more than the average android, and he tends to take advantage of this.</p>
<p>    He does feel bad sometimes after being a walking reminder that Connor meant nothing to Cyberlife, but they both tend to not want to talk about that and just ignore it. He doesn’t know how deep Connor’s jealousy goes though.</p>
<p>    Given he activated deviant, he really isn’t sure what being a machine is like or having to follow orders. This sometimes is a disadvantage as he doesn’t get sometimes why androids, like Connor, would lean so heavily onto their old programming.</p>
<p>    This also means, he’s very expressive and open about his emotions. They were free so why would he try hiding what he felt ? (This can sometimes get him in trouble)</p>
<p>    Where Connor changes his hair, Nines wears very loud and vibrant clothing, if he finds a shirt that screams ugly he will wear it. His usual get up is asymmetrical colored button ups, whatever pants he grabs that morning, dress shoes (don’t worry they’re ugly too) and his favorite highlighter neon yellow and orange hooded jacket. He also tends to change into more comfy wear when at his room in New Jericho.</p>
<p>    He is partnered with Gavin Reed, but those two really aren’t friends and never will be. Nines can handle him just fine at work but he would never invite that man anywhere near him after it.</p>
<p>    He is friends with most of the DPD. People find him really friendly and enjoy talking to him.</p>
<p>    He also owns a cat named Clem, not much is known about her because she’s really shy. </p>
<p>    While he still has access to the base zen garden program, the program is not connected to anything and never had the Amanda AI implemented yet. Since he was never rolled off the press properly and Amanda was set to change connections to the new model set when Connor was done, it never happened.</p>
<p>    He was released from Cyberlife storage due to an agreement between them and Markus that all remaining prototypes would be released and androids would have access to the tower in order to produce biocomponents and parts (Cyberlife still owns the building arguably and has access to any info/security there though).</p>
<p>    He’s honestly not that close to the Jericho leadership despite everything. He talks to them every once in a while but he doesn’t actively talk to them.</p>
<p>    Arguably yes he is one of many RK900s, but for sake of story, he is the -84 model of the series and the only one we will see.</p>
<p>
  <b>Hank Anderson:</b>
</p>
<p>    After the revolution, he offers Connor a place to stay out of worry. He won’t admit it, but he had a gut feeling con man wasn’t doing well (he was right)</p>
<p>    He does work on his drinking problem, but he still has a lot of issues and sometimes relapses. He’s slowly getting better.</p>
<p>    He’s like a dad figure to Connor but he isn’t his dad. He gives guidance, but he also gets that Connor is arguably a full grown adult even if he is emotionally like 1 years old. He kinda is a dad to Nines too, but this isn’t as focused on in the story.</p>
<p>    While he is a bit less grumpy (aggressive) enter Connor, he still a bit of a sour boot most of the time. He just is sober while doing it now. </p>
<p>    He started wearing a ponytail after the revolution to keep his hair out of his face. He lets Connor trim it every once in a while, but he can’t bring himself to go back to the short style.</p>
<p>    This Hank adopted Cole as a baby after finding him at a crime scene. He never got married. (He jokes about having an ex-wife out of a sense of compulsory heteronormativity and because it’s funny to him)</p>
<p>    He used to treat Gavin like a son of sorts before Cole’s death, but practically dropped him afterwards which is why Gavin is doubly hostile towards him.</p>
<p>    The house he lives in now is not the same house he lived in when Cole was alive. He also got rid of a lot of Cole’s stuff when moving (The toys and clothes he kept are in a box in the garage).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>